O' Sweet Fire Child
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: AU: Sam had a little romp in the sheets with a fellow Special child of Azazel's after he had forced them to kill each other. Things got a lil heated between them leaving the girl knocked up. Seven years later, they get a call about a case in New Orleans. Talk of Demons targeting a child. Will fate bring the truth to light? Or will everything go down in Flames? Read if you want mor
1. Off to New Orleans

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way. Eric Kripke is the rightful owner of Sam and Dean Winchester as well as Castiel. I only own Carrie Laroche and her daughter Rose. As well as the plot._

_A/N: This is an AU fic, it's still set in season seven but there's a little twist. Only Cas went to Purgatory. Sorry! And well, I got the idea for this when I was watching Firestarter about a month ago. David Keith looked a little like Jared Padalecki in the face so that helped it come to me._

_Anyway, please enjoy and review, review, review! But be gentle because this is my first SPN fic!_

* * *

**_Then.._**

Carrie was still wondering how she was still alive after everything that happened with Yellow Eyes and his little ghost town, filled with his special army. People that were like her with different powers that were given his blood when they were only six months old. Sadly, all of them like herself were motherless because of him. Though she did her best to forget some of the things, she couldn't. Everyone dying one by one. Surprisingly, she wasn't one of them because of a guy named Sam Winchester.

He has two powers. Telekinesis and premonitions. Poor guy, he tried in vain to keep everyone alive but they killed each other. Carrie wasn't much help since she was a little emotional causing her Pyrokinesis to go nuts, burning a house with a couple of the others inside. And when she freaked out about that, Sam comforted her trying to keep her from doing it again.

_'Wonder how he's doing.' _She thought to herself as she sipped her beer. She was about to go off in her own little world again, when someone walked up to the petite twenty year old redhead.

"Carrie? Carrie Laroche?" The familiar voice caught her attention, causing her to turn around to see that it was Sam Winchester. He was standing there with both surprise and shock on his cute face.

"Oh my gosh, Sam!" She exclaimed, jumping from her stool up into his arms. It was easy for him to catch and hold her since he was quite strong.

They shared the hug before he sat her back on her seat and sitting down in the open one next to her.

"How have you been since the ghost town?" Sam asked after ordering himself a beer.

"I've been good, got better control of my powers so no burning down houses or orphanages." Carrie joked with a soft smile, referring to the one she burnt in the town and the orphanage she lived at when she was younger. The tall Winchester chuckled, knowing the back story.

So, the two of them stay at the bar and talked for a good while, drinking as well before Sam invited her back to the motel he was staying at. Of course, she drunkenly agreed. And don't worry, she wasn't the only one wasted, Sam was too.

They got to the motel and were outside his room, right as soon as he went to open it a green eyed man with short blondish spiked hair opened it. Eyeing the brown eyed redhead on his brothers arm, he smirked.

"Good catch, Sammy. My turn." He stated, walking by them out the room and towards a slick black Impala. Carrie just giggled as she made her way to one of the beds and jumping on it, just to bounce up and down.

"Sam, bounce with me." She requested while using her right index fingers and summoning him towards her. All this as she was slowly bouncing up and down on the bed, her c cup bust was doing the same. Sam chuckled, doing as she asked as Carrie smiled sexily.

"God, you're huge." She mused, running her hands over his clothed chest.

"And you're tiny, save for your breasts." Sam said back, brushing the back of his hand down to her chest to her cleavage. He was just truly showing how much the beers got to him.

Carrie laughed loudly before pulling him down on top of her on the bed. When he got over her, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You know what they say about tiny packages, Winchester." She purred as he leaned in and kissed her surprisingly gentle to say that they were loaded.

They quickly fell into it too. Sam had his hand tightly on her hips and Carrie having her hands on his back, nails clawing him through his tank top. Obviously he liked it a like rough because she heard a growl deep coming from deep in his chest.

In their little fight for dominance, she pushed him over to where she was on top of him. Which he probably just let her do it since he was much stronger then her.

"You like it when a girl is rough?" Carrie teased breaking the kiss and sitting up to pull her top off over her head to show off her ivory skin and pale blue bra. A groan was her answer, as well as his calloused hands trailing up to her torso. When they got close to her bra, she slapped them away shaking her head.

"You need to lose a few more layers, Sam." She mused, letting her fingers walk up his chest slowly. Teasing him some more but guess when certain people are drunk and horny, it never turns out good. It end up amazing because he certainly switched thing up.

Sam got back on top of Carrie, practically tearing off his wife beater before ripping her bra off and tossing it somewhere in the room. Then he kissed her roughly this time while his fingers were taking off her jeans and panties. And when the panties were off is when he got really hard. The heat coming from her cunt was nearly killing him.

"Carrie?" He groaned out pulling away from the kiss, looking down at the fire starter beneath him with lustful eyes. They locked eye contact and the room felt hotter. Mostly from her powers going a little hay wire. Hard to control them when arousal is the main emotion.

"Yeah?" She asked back, raising her hips to make his. She was ready.

"I forgot."

And in that moment is when he pulled down his jeans and boxers and got inside her. Without a condom, which is what he was going to ask about. Sadly, they were too drunk on each other to realize.

* * *

**_After that night, Carrie woke up next to Sam and both of them had thought that they were safe and used a condom because they stopped for a bit before getting to the deed. They took a small shower together, just fooling around this time before parting way. He had gave her his cell number so they could still keep in touch. While Sam and his brother left town and when it came time for her cycle, it was late. So, after taking a test, Carrie found out that she was pregnant and she knew that it was Sam's. Her friends were telling her to call the father but, she was afraid to._**

**_Nine month later, she gave birth to a baby girl and named her Rose Marie Laroche. And as the little girl grew, her powers had developed. Rose had both pyrokinesis and telekinesis._**

* * *

**_Now.. _**

**_Seven years later.._**

_Sam's view_

Sam was waiting in the Impala while Dean went into the station, mumbling something about pie when he heard his phone ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that it surprisingly said Becky.

_'The hell?' _He thought to himself as he pressed the green button to answer it.

"Becky?" Sam asked with his blue-green eyes puzzled. He fought the urge to cringe when she started talking.

"Okay, okay calm down. What's wrong?" He asked when he couldn't understand what the hyper Wincest crazed woman was saying.

_"Okay.. Sam, I had a dream about Chuck last night and you're the only person I can talk to about it." _Becky calmly yet rapidly said, instantly making him shift in his seat uncomfortable as his mind swerved slightly into the gutter.

"All right. Uh.. What did Chuck say or do?" Sam really didn't want to ask that but it had to be said if he wanted her to talk.

_"He said that you and Dean need to get down to New Orleans because demons are currently targeting a kid. This is just me but I think it could the Anti-Christ." _She explained catching his attention now as he quickly grabbed a pen and paper while Dean got back in the car.

"Whose that?" Dean asked, immediately going into his bag.

"Shut up. Becky, did Chuck happen to say where in New Orleans we needed to be?" Sam asked, having the pen ready. He could hear the munching coming from his brother beside him and tried to listen to the woman on the other line.

_"Umm.. He said something about a stone brick house on St. Charles avenue with gargoyles on the porch steps. Since New Orleans is a Catholic town, I suggest the Priests outfits you and Dean wore in Nightmare. You know, the case with Max Miller. I seriously need to make a fan fiction story with you dressed as a Priest." _Now she was getting a little out of hand.

"Becky, please just concentrate on the subject all right? So, stone brick house with gargoyles. Anything else?" He had his eyes closed in frustration, feeling a mild headache coming on. Her being the cause of it of course.

_"Sorry. Chuck also said something about a woman with flaming redhead living there. Oh! When you get there, keep me posted since I don't have Chuck's shoulder to look over anymore." _Becky whined to where he could almost feel the pout.

"Yeah, I'll keep you posted. Thanks for calling, bye." Sam pressed _end call _before she could say anything else. He quickly wrote down that a redhead is seen living in the stone house on the paper before hearing his brother clear his throat loudly. Looking over at him, he didn't flinch at the teasing smirk.

"Thinking about marrying her again?" Dean joked, causing his younger brother to groan.

"Never again but, having a creepy ex-wife does count for something because we have a case." He explained watching the shorter Winchester put his trash in the bag and tossing it in the garbage can by the car.

"Better not be another comic-con or I'll.." He was cut off by Sam who has a small smile.

"It's in New Orleans. Apparently demons are swarming around a stone brick house with gargoyles on the stairs, Becky said that Chuck came to her in a dream and said that they're after a kid but he doesn't mention what the kid looks like. Just the woman that lived there that's a redhead. Think it's worth looking into?" He asked, thinking that it would be a good distraction from all that happened with Bobby finally passing over and when they killed Dick, Castiel heading into Purgatory with him. Sam could have lost Dean but some how he was spared from the vibrations.

"New Orleans and redheads? Time's a wastin'!" Was Dean's answer making him laugh as he pulled the Impala out of the station parking lot. Heading to the Crescent City filled with Voodoo, Vampires, Werewolves and guess now, Demons.

* * *

_**I finally gave in and made a Supernatural fan fic! *squeals***_

_**I promise I will not fail with the epicness!**_

_**Is Chuck trying to work things for Sam and Carrie from Heaven?**_

_**Will Sam see that the child is his daughter?**_

_**Will the Winchester Brothers dress as Priest?**_

_**We'll see! ;)**_

_**Like it? Love it? Review me!**_


	2. Gargoyle on St Charles

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way. Eric Kripke is the rightful owner of Sam and Dean Winchester as well as Castiel. I only own Carrie Laroche and her daughter Rose. As well as the plot._

* * *

_Carrie's view_

Humming to herself, Carrie Laroche was just getting out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel when she heard something in the house. Pushing her wet curls back, her brown eyes darkened slightly as she got defensive. It was still early in the morning, a Sunday so she was planning on going to Church. But, guess she was going to miss the service today.

Closing the door quietly, she swiftly got the .45 out of the hallway table drawer and checked the clip to make sure it was full. It was and after putting the clip back, Carrie walked a bit before looking into her daughter's room to see if she was all right. One little peep and she saw her little angel still sleeping. The salt on the windows showed no signs of spaces so, she closed the door softly before continuing down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Hearing rummaging in the room, Carrie cocked the gun when she got to the last step.

"Freeze!" She softly exclaimed, jumping down the rest of the way aiming the gun in the direction of the noise.

"Shit, girl!" Tray shouted, putting his dark hand on his chest as he took a few deep breaths. It was only her best friend rustling around her drawers.

"Tray, this couldn't wait 'til after Church? You nearly gave me a heart attack." She pouting, setting the gun on the counter just to adjust her towel around her petite frame. It had gotten loose when she jumped.

"I nearly gave you a heart attack? Bitch, you coulda shot me!" He rebutted gesturing to the gun with wide eyes. The look on his face was so comical that Carrie had to giggle at it. Then he just glared at her and went back to looking through the drawers again.

"Glad to see that my fear of death is funny to you. Found them!" Tray praised, pulling out condoms from under the sink. The owner of the house just sighed, covering her eyes.

"Why must you always keep your secret stash in my house? What is Rose finds them?" Carrie could just imagine the look on her daughter's face when and if she finds them.

"Tell her that they're balloons. I gotta go, Romeo's probably wonderin' where I am. See ya at Church." He told her, kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Hoe fix your hair, you need to find Rose a daddy." Tray stated as he walked over to the door.

"You and Connor need to make me an Aunt." She tossed back receiving a glare from her friend before he closed the door and left.

Carrie kindly laughed as she sat the gun down on the counter and leaned back on it.

_'He's right. Rose needs a father figure so she doesn't have even more problems when she gets older. Look at me. Orphan and went slept and got pregnant for the first guy that paid me any attention.' _She thought to herself, thinking about Sam afterwards.

"Stop it, Carrie. He probably doesn't even remember you." She stated out loud grabbing the gun and heading back up stairs to get dressed. She always woke her daughter after she got finished.

* * *

_Twenty five minutes later_

Carrie was dressed in black slacks and a sapphire shiny button up dress shirt, walking around barefoot as she made her way to her daughter's room.

"Rose, sweetie, time to get up." She cooed, opening the door to see that she was up all ready and getting dressed. Well, trying because she was having trouble with getting her dress on.

"Uh, mommy?" Rose asked, her green blue eyes looking up at her with a puppy dog look. One that never failed.

_'She didn't get that from me.' _She inwardly mused with a smile, walking fully into the room and helping her daughter get her arms and head free.

"Thank you!" She cheered, jumping into her mother's arm hugging her neck.

"You're welcome now go find your brush so I can do your hair, okay?" Carrie said just for Rose to nod and run around to look for the brush.

_Ding dong_

"Keep looking, I'll be right back."

* * *

_Sam's view_

"I can't believe you took crazy's advice." Dean groaned, trying to loosen the shirt collar of the Priests shirt he was wearing.

"New Orleans is a Catholic city and you said that you saw the redhead leave that Church and walk back to this house. So, it helps." Sam told him, trying to calm down his brother as they stopped in front of the stone brick house on St Charles avenue.

The older yet short Winchester sighed while getting out of the Impala as his younger brother did. Both were in Priest clothes like just Becky suggested.

"Remind me to kill her next time she stalks you." Dean stated as the two of them walked up to the steps, passing by the Gargoyles on the thick iron railing.

"Kinda strange when you see a demon in a house with evil rebelling Gargoyles in the front, right?" Sam wondered, when they went up the steps and got to the door.

"Maybe they're to keep good spirits out." The green eyed Winchester teased before ringing the door bell.

_"Coming!" _

A female voice called out. Once that sounded very familiar to the tallest hunter.

"I know that voice from somewhere." Sam mused, seeing through the frosted glass of the door that flaming red hair. Curls to be exact.

* * *

_Carrie's view_

Carrie unlocked and opened the front door to see..

"Sam?" She had to look up to see Sam fucking Winchester standing right in front of her. At her door step dressed as a Priest.

"Carrie?" He asked back, his green blue eyes wide just like her brown eyes.

Even though one side of her wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him but the other side told her to keep him out of the house. Away from her little girl.

"What are y'all doing here?" She asked, stepping outside and cracking the door closed behind her. Being a polite Southern lady, she sent a smile to his brother before looking up even higher to Sam.

"We.. uh.. Joined the priesthood?" He lied with a sheepish look on his face and Carrie wanted to kiss him because he was so cute when he did that.

"Hunters don't join the Priesthood, Sam. Tell me the truth." She pressed and when Dean was about to open his mouth, the door behind her came open and she noticed his eyes look downward so she did the same. Just to see Rose there, holding her brush looking up at her.

"Mommy, we're going to be late. I wanna hear you sing." She pouted with her eyes doing the same exact puppy dog look that Sam does.

Praying that the tall Winchester didn't noticed, Carrie smiled and took the brush from her daughter and turned towards the brothers.

"Come on in, we can lead you to the Church, Fathers." And then went inside, leaving the door open for them to follow them in. Sam followed Dean in a daze, one that the petite redhead didn't notice.

Snapping out of it, he grabbed his brother by the shoulder and pulled him back a bit.

"I think that's my daughter.."

* * *

_**OMG Wasn't the premire the best?**_

_**I have a little plan in mind for Benny the Vampire now since he's in Louisiana. hehe**_

_**And those of you who are fans of my Game of Thrones fic, I am in the middle of the new chapter and shall hopefully post it soon! It's getting closer and closer to the main event in season one in that one! X3**_

_**Plus, how do you think Sam will take it being a dad? And finding out that Rose has his powers from being poisoned with Yellow Eyes' blood?**_

_**Till next chapter! **_

_**Happy Huntings!**_


End file.
